My Lovely Rival
by Aglaia Cherise
Summary: Naruto yang berkerja membantu Deidara di cafenya, untuk pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sebuah awal yang buruk akankah mendapatkan suatu akhir yang baik? Special Fic for SasuNaru Day...
1. Chapter 1

**Special fic for SasuNaru's day.**

**My Lovely Rival**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Rate T**

**Warning: Shou-ai, gaje, typo, OOC, AU, alur lambat, plot aneh, etc. **

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Lovely, Rival © Aizawa Narui**

NARUTO'S POV

Siang itu matahari bersinar sangat terik, seolah-olah ingin menghanguskan semua yang ada di bumi. Kulitku serasa terbakar, peluh mulai mengalir di pelipisku. Sudah setengah jam aku berdiri di taman menunggu jemputan yang sampai sekarang belum datang juga. Aku mulai menggerutu tidak jelas, meruntuki supir pribadiku yang suka datang terlambat. Awas saja kalau sampai sepuluh menit lagi dia tidak muncul juga, aku tidak akan segan memutilasinya. Haah oke, mungkin aku berlebihan, tapi supir kesayanganku itu memang sudah keterlaluan, hampir setiap hari, aku harus rela bersabar menunggu jemputannya yang sudah pasti selalu terlambat. Huh, sebenarnya di sini yang majikan siapa yang bawahan siapa? Kenapa harus aku yang selalu makan hati tiap hari?

Gaah, semua ini gara-gara Tousan! Kalau saja Tousan mengijinkan aku menyetir mobil sendiri, aku pasti tidak harus mengalami nasib seperti ini. Dengan sangat terpaksa, aku harus bersabar sampai bulan Oktober tiba. Sesuai syarat yang diajukan Tousan, aku baru boleh membawa mobil sendiri saat umurku genap 17 tahun. Tapi bulan oktober itu 'kan masih lumayan lama, masih tiga bulan lagi.

Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto, saat ini aku masih tercatat sebagai siswa kelas dua di Konoha High School. Aku adalah putra ketiga dari Direktur Utama di Rasengan Corp. Aku punya seorang kakak laki-laki dan seorang kakak perempuan. Dua-duanya tidak ada yang mau meneruskan bisnis Tousan, jadinya mau tidak mau akulah yang dipersiapkan Tousan jadi penggantinya. Benar-benar kenyataan yang menyebalkan, kalau aku harus mengingat betapa berat beban yang harus aku tanggung nantinya. Ah sudahlah, itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang, dimana sopirku ituuuuu? Dia tidak tahu apa, aku sudah hampir mati berdiri di sini?

Tin…tiiin..tiiinn…

Suara klakson mobil sukses membuyarkan lamunanku. Sebuah mobil Ferarri merah berhenti tepat di depanku. Dari dalam mobil itu keluar seorang pria muda berambut perak yang mengenakan masker penutup wajah. Dia adalah Hatake Kakashi, supir pribadiku, yang aku ceritakan tadi. Dasar, aneh. Punya wajah tampan kok malah ditutup pake masker. Dengan santai dia berjalan ke arahku.

"Maaf, Tuan muda, saya terlambat," kata Kakashi sambil membungkukkan badan. Aku mendengus mendengarnya. Entah sudah keberapa ratus kalinya aku mendengar kalimat yang sama darinya. Tanpa menghiraukannya, aku berjalan ke mobil, dengan kasar aku membuka pintu mobil dan dengan sekali sentak menutupnya keras-keras.

"Woi! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ, hah?" tegurku kesal, saat kulihat Kakashi masih berdiri mematung di luar mobil.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kataku. Dia kemudian naik ke mobil dan segera menghidupkan mesinnya. Tak lama kemudian mobil pun melaju di jalanan yang lumayan macet.

"Kakashi," panggilku seraya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya, Tuan muda."

"Ck…sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu, jangan panggil aku Tuan muda!" kataku sambil menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Panggil saja aku, Naruto."

"Tapi, Tu-,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, ini perintah!" ucapku tegas, memotong perkataan Kakashi.

Kakashi tampak menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah," katanya sambil tersenyum padaku. "As your wish, Naruto."

Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya. Walaupun sifatnya yang selalu terlambat itu sering membuatku jengkel, tapi sebenarnya hubungan kami lumayan akrab. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakakku sendiri.

"Kakashi, sekarang kita ke café Deidara saja. Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas di sana," kataku sambil menyenderkan kepalaku pada sandaran kursi mobil. Kakashi hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan permintaanku. Mobil pun meluncur ke jalan Shinobi, tempat dimana Deidara, kakak laki-lakiku membuka café yang lumayan terkenal di kota Konoha. Yach seperti yang aku bilang tadi, Deidara tidak mau meneruskan bisnis keluarga. Dia lebih memilih membuka usaha sendiri. Sampai di café, aku segera turun dan mengajak Kakashi untuk ikut masuk bersamaku, tapi dengan sebuah senyuman misterius dia menolak ajakanku dan mengatakan kalau dia ingin pergi sebentar ke suatu tempat.

Aku yang mengerti arti senyuman itu langsung berdecak pelan, "Okay, jangan lama-lama. Dan ingat, jangan berbuat aneh-aneh di mobilku," kataku sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kakashi hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar wejangan dariku, "Baik Tuan Muda. Kalau anda ingin pulang, telpon saja sepuluh menit sebelumnya, saya pasti akan segera datang," kata Kakashi sambil membungkuk ala pelayan. Mau tak mau aku pun tersenyum melihat kelakuannya. Sesaat kemudian dia sudah melesat pergi dengan mobilku.

Begitu masuk ke dalam café, beberapa karyawan tampak menyapaku ramah. Kulemparkan senyuman sebagai balasan dari sapaan mereka. Siang itu, café tampak ramai seperti biasanya. Para waitress sibuk menanyakan dan mengantarkan pesanan. Dari dapur, Deidara muncul dengan sebuah nampan ditangannya. "Hei, Naru. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau mau mampir?" tegur Deidara sambil tersenyum. "Hari ini café penuh sekali, kau tunggu saja di ruanganku," kata Deidara sambil berjalan menuju ke meja no 12, disapanya tamunya dengan ramah sebelum meletakkan pesanan di meja. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Itulah yang kusukai dari kakakku yang satu itu, meski dia pemilik café, tapi dia tidak pernah berpangku tangan melihat kesibukan karyawannya, dia tak pernah segan ikut membaur bersama karyawannya dan selalu tersenyum ramah pada setiap pengunjung cafenya. Mungkin karena itulah Deidara sangat dihormati karyawan dan disukai pelanggannya.

Aku pun melangkah menuju ke ruangan Deidara untuk meletakkan tasku. Setelah itu aku berjalan menuju ke dapur. Melihat Deidara dan semua karyawannya tampak sibuk dan kewalahan melayani tamu, aku memutuskan untuk ikut membantu.

"Hei, mau apa kau ke sini, Naruto?" tegur Ayame, koki di café ini. "Kenapa kau tidak ke ruangan Deidara saja?"

"Aku ingin membantu," kataku sambil mengambil seragam karyawan di loker dan mengganti baju seragam sekolahku dengan seragam café.

"Naru," Deidara tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku dengan ekspresi heran. "Mau apa kau dengan seragam karyawan itu?"

"Tentu saja aku mau membantumu, Aniki," kataku singkat.

"Bukankah kau ke sini untuk mengerjakan tugas?" tanya Deidara dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Aku pun mengangguk mengiyakan, "Ya sich, tadinya aku memang mau mengerjakan tugas, tapi sepertinya kau sedang kerepotan, jadi tak ada salahnya 'kan kalau aku membantumu, Aniki?"

"Thanks, Otouto," ucap Deidara sambil tersenyum.

Selesai mengganti seragam aku pun mengambil note pesanan dan langsung beranjak keluar. Tak lama aku dan Deidara pun sibuk melayani pengunjung café bersama karyawan yang lain.

Menjelang sore pengunjung café sudah mulai berkurang. Para karyawan tampak menghembuskan nafas lega, karena mereka akhirnya bisa sedikit beristirahat juga. Tak jauh beda, aku pun segera menghempaskan tubuhku pada sofa di ruangan Deidara. Kupejamkan mataku sesaat mengusir lelah yang kurasakan. Hampir saja aku terlelap kalau tidak kurasakan sebuah tepukan lembut dipipiku. Kubuka mataku perlahan, kulihat Deidara tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Kau pasti capek kan, Naru? Ayo minum dulu," kata Deidara sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh rempah padaku.

"Thanks," jawabku seraya meminum teh kesukaanku itu. Usai meminumnya, aku langsung berdiri menyambar tasku. "Aku pulang ya, Aniki."

"Eh? Mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Deidara heran. "Bukannya kau mau mengerjakan tugasmu?"

"Ya, tadinya begitu, tapi aku capek. Aku mau pulang saja, mau tidur," kataku. "Tugasnya aku kerjakan nanti malam saja di rumah."

"Maaf ya, karena ikut membantuku, kau jadi tidak bisa mengerjakan tugasmu," ucap Deidara terlihat menyesal.

"Tak apa, Aniki," jawabku tersenyum. "Oh ya, kapan Aniki mau pulang ke rumah?"

"Hei Naru~, memangnya Kakashi sudah kembali?" tanya Deidara mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, aku langsung menepuk dahi pelan.

"Ah benar juga, Kakashi kan belum kembali. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa menelponnya tadi? Dia 'kan Mr. Telat number one!" gerutuku kesal. Segera kuambil Hp di saku celanaku dan menelpon Kakashi agar segera menjemputku di café. Deidara hanya bisa terkekeh sembari geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuanku. Deidara memang sudah tahu betul sifat supir pribadiku itu.

"Aku mau ke dapur dulu memeriksa bahan-bahan yang baru datang, kau mau menunggu di sini atau di luar?" tanya Deidara padaku. Kulihat dia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Aku tunggu di luar saja," kataku seraya mengikuti Deidara keluar ruangan.

"Okay, terserah kau saja," kata Deidara sebelum menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan café yang mulai sepi, mencari tempat untuk menunggu Kakashi. Sore itu, hanya ada beberapa orang pengujung saja yang tengah berbincang santai sambil menikmati hidangan mereka. Aku tersenyum lebar saat melihat sebuah kursi kosong di pojok ruangan, benar-benar tempat yang srategis dan nyaman. Aku pun berjalan menuju ke meja no 16 itu. Saat aku menarik kursi untuk duduk, di saat bersamaan ada orang yang juga menarik kursi di depanku. Terkejut, aku pun memandang ke depan. Kulihat seorang pemuda berkulit putih dan berambut raven juga tengah menatap ke arahku.

"Hei, Dobe! Ini mejaku, kau cari saja meja yang lain," kata pemuda itu dingin.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam sebelum otakku mulai memproses kata-katanya. "Eh? Apa kau bilang tadi? Dobe? Enak saja kau mengatai orang, hah?" sergahku kesal. "Lagipula sejak kapan meja ini jadi milikmu, Teme?"

"Ck, berisik!" dengus pemuda itu seraya duduk di kursi yang di tariknya tadi. Tak mau kalah aku pun ikut duduk di kursi yang aku tarik tadi. Pandangan mata kami beradu, seolah ada kilatan cahaya petir di sana. Oh oke aku mulai berlebihan lagi. Kami masih saling menatap, menanti siapa yang akan lebih dulu mengalah.

"Apa maumu, Teme?" desisku sembari menatap tajam ke arah matanya.

"Pergi kau dari mejaku, Dobe!" ucapnya datar tanpa ekspresi, hanya matanya yang jelas menyiratkan rasa ketidaksukaannya akan kehadiranku di sini.

"Gaah, aku tidak mau! Aku yang lebih dulu sampai di meja ini, seharusnya kau yang pergi dari sini, Teme!" kataku, tetap tak mau mengalah. Enak saja dia menyuruh orang pergi. Jelas-jelas, aku yang lebih dulu sampai di meja ini.

"Hn. Kalau aku tidak mau, kau mau apa? Mau melemparku keluar, heh?" ejek pemuda itu.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sich? Sudah aku bilang kan, kalau…" ucapanku terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja Deidara yang datang menghampiri kami dan menyela kata-kataku.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Deidara sambil menatap bergantian ke arahku dan pemuda itu.

"Tanyakan saja padanya!" sungutku ke arah pemuda menyebalkan itu.

"Ada masalah, Sasuke?" tanya Deidara pada pemuda itu.

Eh? Ternyata Aniki mengenalnya? Siapa tadi namanya? Sasuke? Dasar, sesuai sekali dengan orangnya yang menyebalkan!

"Tak apa, Dei. Hanya ada bocah berisik yang sedikit menggangguku," jawab Sasuke santai.

Apa dia bilang tadi? Bocah berisik? Enak saja, lagi-lagi dia mengataiku seenaknya. Dasar, pantat ayam!

Deidara yang mengerti siapa yang di maksud Sasuke hanya tersenyum. "Kau kenapa, Naruto? Ada masalah dengan Sasuke?" tanya Deidara padaku.

"Dia yang mulai, Aniki!" kataku seraya menunjuk Sasuke. "Seenaknya saja dia duduk di meja yang lebih dulu aku tempati."

Deidara hanya tersenyum lagi mendengar kata-kataku itu. "Ayolah Naruto, jangan seperti anak kecil. Kau bisa mengalah dan menunggu di meja lain kan?"

Aku hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Deidara. Kenapa juga harus aku yang mengalah? Bukannya membelaku malah ikut memojokkanku. Tanpa sadar aku memasang wajah cemberut yang membuat Deidara tertawa keras.

"Jangan tertawa Aniki…" desisku kesal. Deidara tampak tidak peduli, masih dengan setengah tertawa dia malah ikut menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelahku. Sesaat kemudian dia sudah asyik mengajak Sasuke ngobrol. Aku hanya bisa menggerutu melihat Deidara tampak akrab sekali dengan Sasuke. Siapa sich dia sebenarnya? Dimana Aniki mengenalnya? Apa dia salah satu pelanggan café ini? Tapi kenapa aku merasa wajahnya familiar sekali di mataku? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalaku.

"Oh ya, Sasuke. Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Deidara ramah.

"Tomato juice," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Naruto, tolong kau buatkan pesanan Sasuke ya," Deidara tersenyum ke arahku. What? Aku yang harus membuatkan pesanannya? Aku mendelik tak percaya, tapi senyum di wajah Deidara membuatku tak bisa menolak permintaannya. Kulirik Sasuke yang juga tengah melirik ke arahku. Bisa kulihat sebuah senyuman mengejek tersungging di sudut bibirnya. Aku langsung berdecak sebal melihatnya. Ingin sekali rasanya aku siram wajah tampannya itu dengan segelas air. Eh? Tunggu dulu? Aku barusan tidak memujinya tampan kan? Arrrgh…menyebalkan! Dengan terpaksa aku berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan Sasuke. Sempat terbesit di pikiranku untuk mengerjai Sasuke, tapi aku urungkan karena tak mau membuat Deidara dalam masalah.

"Thanks, Otouto," kata Deidara saat melihatku membawa nampan berisi segelas tomato juice. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis padanya. Tapi begitu melihat Sasuke yang menatapku dingin, ekspresi wajahku langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Setengah merengut aku meletakkan gelas juice itu di hadapannya. Saat itulah kulihat Kakashi muncul di pintu café dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dasar, Mr. Telat number one. Awas kau nanti. Gara-gara menunggunya, aku harus bertemu dengan orang yang menyebalkan.

"Aniki, aku pulang dulu ya. Bye..." kataku sembari melambai pada Deidara. Secepat kilat kutarik Kakashi untuk meninggalkan café itu.

END OF NARUTO'S POV

.

.

NORMAL'S POV

Pagi itu kelas XI.A2 tampak gaduh, suara-suara riuh tampak terdengar dari dalam kelas. Para siawa sibuk membicarakan gossip baru yang menyebar pagi ini. Katanya, hari ini akan ada seorang siswa pertukaran dari SMA Oto Gakuen. Dia akan berada di KHS selama tiga bulan. Di sudut kelas, Naruto tampak duduk bersandar di kursi sambil mendengarkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedang membicarakan hal yang sama dengan teman-teman yang lain.

"Hei, kalian tahu tidak, katanya siswa itu sangat tampan lho," celetuk Sakura yang duduk tepat di depan Naruto.

"I-Iya. Kata Neji, dia memang tampan. Dia juga sangat pintar," kata Hinata menyambung kata-kata Sakura.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tenten antusias.

"Iya. Dia kan satu sekolah dengan Neji," jawab Hinata.

"Haah…sepintar apa sich dia? Paling juga tidak jauh lebih pintar dari Shikamaru 'kan?" kata Kiba sambil melirik Shikamaru yang sedang menguap lebar di sampingnya.

"Kalau soal itu aku tidak tahu, yang jelas dia lebih pintar dari Neji," Hinata menjawab pelan.

"Ah masa' dia lebih pintar dari sepupumu yang keren itu?" tanya Tenten penasaran. Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pasti.

"Katanya dia akan di tempatkan di kelas kita lho," Sakura memberi tahu dengan ekspresi serius.

"EH? Di kelas kita?" tanya Tenten, Kiba dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Iya, aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya tadi waktu menaruh buku di ruangan Asuma-sensei," jelas Sakura semangat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto?" tanya Gaara yang dari tadi hanya diam saja. Diliriknya Naruto yang dari tadi hanya tersenyum mendengarkan sahabat-sahabatnya itu membicarakan tentang sang siswa pertukaran.

"Yach, kita lihat saja nanti. Kita tidak akan bisa menilai kalau belum melihat sendiri 'kan?" kata Naruto yang disambut dengan anggukan setuju oleh semua sahabat-sahabatnya.

Tak lama kemudian kelas menjadi hening saat wali kelas mereka Asuma-sensei memasuki ruangan.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," sapa Asuma-sensei dengan rokok di mulutnya. "Hari ini, kelas kalian akan kedatangan seorang siswa pertukaran dari Oto Gakuen."

Mendengar perkataan Asuma kelas menjadi riuh kembali. Para siswa ribut membahas sang siswa pertukaran. Melihat siswa-siawanya ribut sendiri, membuat Asuma harus sedikit berteriak untuk menenangkan mereka.

"Perhatian, anak-anak. Bisa tenang tidak?" kata Asuma sambil mengetuk-ngetuk papan tulis. Seluruh siswa di kelas sontak terdiam. "Baiklah, kau boleh masuk sekarang."

Perhatian seluruh siswa pun tertuju ke arah pintu kelas, tak terkecuali Naruto. Dari luar masuklah seorang siswa yang langsung membuat seluruh siswi perempuan di kelas itu terpana. Jerit histeris pun mulai terdengar dari siswi-siswi tersebut.

Naruto sendiri langsung terbelalak saat melihat siapa siswa pertukaran itu. "Sasuke," desis Naruto tak percaya.

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu," kata Asuma mempersilahkan.

Dengan gaya cool, Sasuke berdiri menatap semua teman sekelasnya yang baru, saat itulah pandangan matanya bertumbukan dengan Naruto yang juga tengah menatap ke arahnya. Sambil menatap lurus pada Naruto, Sasuke mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Siswa pertukaran dari Oto Gakuen, mohon bimbingannya," Kata Sasuke singkat.

Naruto tercekat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Uchiha? Astaga! Pantas saja dia merasa familiar dengan wajahnya. Ternyata Sasuke itu adalah adik dari Itachi, sahabat baik dari Deidara, pantas saja Deidara lumayan akrab dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah Sasuke, kau boleh duduk di sebelah Naruto," kata Asuma-sensei sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah kanan Naruto. Dengan wajah stoic, Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Nice to meet you again, Dobe," kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang kesal cuma bisa mendelik mendengar kata-katanya. 'Kenapa sich aku harus bertemu lagi dengan makhluk menyebalkan ini?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian pelajaran pun di mulai dengan tenang.

.

.

"Naruto!" sebuah teriakan nyaring tampak mengejutkan Naruto yang tengah duduk santai di taman sekolah. Dari kejauhan tampak Kiba berlari menuju ke arahnya. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam sebuah kotak paket yang terbungkus rapi. Dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, Kiba berhenti tepat di depan Naruto.

"Kau kenapa, Kiba?" tanya Naruto heran.

Kiba langsung mengambil tempat di samping Naruto. Tanpa kata-kata disodorkannya paket itu pada Naruto.

Setengah bingung Naruto menerima paket itu, " Untukku?"

Kiba mengangguk sambil mengatur nafas. Dia terlihat kepayahan sekali setelah berlari-lari tadi.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil membolak-balik paket itu.

"Entahlah…tadi saat aku baru kembali dari kantin dan masuk kelas. Aku menemukan kado itu ada di mejamu, dengan kertas ini di atasnya," kata Kiba sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Naruto.

Penasaran Naruto membuka kertas yang terlipat rapi itu, seketika matanya membulat sempurna saat membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

_Special for you, my otouto. Hope you like it. _

_With love,_

_Your sister_

_Ino_

Cepat-cepat Naruto membuka bungkus kado itu dan tersenyum lebar saat mendapati sebuah jacket keren warna oranye rancangan terbaru dari Aneki-nya. Seminggu yang lalu, Ino memang menelponnya dan memberitahu kalau jacket pesanannya sudah jadi dan siap di kirim. Naruto menatap puas jacket di tangannya itu. Rancangan Aneki-nya memang sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Sebagai salah satu desaigner papan atas di Perancis, nama Namikaze Ino sangat terkenal di kalangan pecinta fashion. Rancangannya yang fashionable dan unik selalu diminati banyak orang. Dengan semangat Naruto langsung mengenakan jacket itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kiba?" tanya Naruto sambil berpose ala model di depan Kiba.

"Bagus, terlihat sangat kau sekali Naruto," komentar Kiba nyengir. "Dari Aneki-mu ya?"

"Yupz…Aneki memang mengerti sekali dengan seleraku," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Norak!" kata sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja mengagetkan Naruto. Sontak Naruto dan Kiba menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Naruto mendelik saat melihat Sasuke berdiri bersandar di bawah pohon mapple di belakangnya. "Pilihan warna yang payah!"

"Gaah, diam kau! Aku tidak tanya pendapatmu!" sergah Naruto kesal.

"Hn. Warna pilihanmu itu membuat desain yang bagus itu jadi terlihat pasaran!" kata Sasuke datar. "Kasihan sekali desaigner yang sudah susah payah membuatnya."

"Ck, itu bukan urusanmu, Teme!"

"Dasar, Dobe!"

"Teme jelek!"

"Berisik!"

"Oranye Boy!"

"Chicken butt!"

"Whatever!" tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke segera berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang menggerutu gaje. Sementara Kiba hanya bisa bengong melihat interaksi Sasuke dan Naruto yang terlihat seperti Tom and Jerry itu.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Uchiha, Naruto?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Ya, dia itu sangat menyebalkan!" jawab Naruto ketus.

Kiba yang sudah melihat sendiri mengangguk-angguk paham. "Oh ya, kenapa Aneki-mu mengirim paket itu ke sekolah? Kenapa tidak ke rumahmu saja, Naruto?"

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, "Kau 'kan tahu sendiri Kiba, sejak kedua kakakku menolak meneruskan bisnis keluarga, hubungan mereka dengan Tousan jadi merenggang. Apalagi setelah mereka keluar dari rumah dan dan memutuskan berkarier dengan pilihan mereka masing-masing. Jadi aku bisa mengerti alasan Aneki lebih memilih mengirimkan paket ini ke sekolah daripada ke rumah," jelas Naruto sambil memainkan jacket di tangannya.

Kiba hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Dia memang sudah pernah mendengar hal ini dari Naruto. Sudah hampir dua tahun Naruto memendam rasa sedih karena keluarganya harus terpisah karena kekeras kepalaan kedua kakak dan Tousan-nya. Tak lama suara bel tanda masuk berbunyi, membuat pembicaraan mereka terhenti sampai di situ. Tanpa bicara mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah.

.

.

Siang itu Naruto datang lagi ke café Deidara. Dia ingin menunjukkan jacket baru pemberian Ino pada Deidara. Keadaan café hari itu tak jauh beda dengan dengan hari-hari yang lalu, tampak penuh dengan pengunjung. Naruto langsung menghampiri Deidara yang sedang sibuk menanyakan pesanan tamunya.

"Butuh bantuan, Aniki?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil note pesanan dari tangan Deidara.

Deidara tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto pelan, "Dengan senang hati, Otouto."

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan segera beranjak ke ruangan Deidara. Setelah meletakkan tas sekolahnya, Naruto langsung berganti seragam café. Dengan cekatan Naruto melayani tamu-tamu yang datang. Saat Naruto akan mengantar pesanan di meja no tiga, tiba-tiba saja Deidara menarik lengannya dan menyuruhnya mengantarkan pesanan ke meja no 16. Naruto mengerutkan dahi heran, itu kan meja tempat insiden kemarin? Tanpa bertanya Naruto menuju ke meja yang di maksud. Sampai di meja itu, Naruto langsung merengut kesal. Di sana duduk dua orang yang sedang ngobrol santai, salah satu diantaranya adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemui Naruto saat ini.

Naruto meletakkan pesanan mereka ke meja dan menyapa salah satu dari mereka, "Siang, Itachi-nii."

"Hai, siang Naruto," jawab Itachi ramah. "Apa kabar?"

Naruto memaksakan diri tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan itu, " Baik. Itachi-nii sendiri bagaimana?"

"Baik juga. Oh ya, kenalkan. Ini adikku, Sasuke," kata Itachi sembari menunjuk Sasuke. "Mulai hari ini, dia sekolah di KHS."

"Ya, kami sekelas kok, Itachi-nii," kata Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke yang tampak cuek meminum juice tomatnya.

"Benarkah? Wah, senangnya kalian sudah saling mengenal," kata Itachi tersenyum.

"Ehm…aku permisi dulu. Masih banyak tamu yang yang harus aku layani," kata Naruto. "Silahkan menikmati hidangannya."

"Hahaha…kau rajin sekali ya, Naruto. Baiklah, selamat bekerja," ucap Itachi sambil meninju lengan Naruto pelan.

Naruto pun berlalu dari sana, tanpa menyadari kalau Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Sorenya, Naruto dan Deidara tampak duduk berdua di sofa di ruangan Deidara. di tangan mereka tergenggam secangkir teh melati yang masih mengepulkan asap yang menebarkan aroma wangi yang menenangkan.

"Hei, Aniki. Coba lihat ini," kata Naruto seraya memperlihatkan jacket barunya. "Bagus tidak?"

Deidara tersenyum simpul, "jacket dari Ino ya?"

"Ya, tadi Aneki mengirimkannya ke sekolah."

"Bagus. Dia memang berbakat jadi desaigner," puji Deidara tulus. "Sayang, Tousan tidak menyukai pilihan Ino."

"Pilihanmu juga Aniki," sambung Naruto.

"Hmm…ya. Maafkan kami ya. Karena kami, sekarang kau yang harus memikul beban berat sebagai penerus perusahaan Namikaze," ucap Deidara pelan.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, "Tak apa Aniki. Asal kalian berdua bahagia dengan pilihan hidup kalian, aku juga akan ikut bahagia untuk kalian."

"Thanks, Otouto," Deidara memeluk Naruto erat, Naruto pun membalas pelukan kakaknya tersebut dengan hangat. "Oh ya, ini sudah sore, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Kalau tidak, Tousan bisa marah dan melarangmu datang ke sini lagi."

"Baiklah. Sampai besok," ucap Naruto sambil melepas pelukan mereka. "Bye Aniki…"

"Bye, Otouto…" dengan senyuman lembut Deidara memandang Naruto sampai bayangannya menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, karena bosan kalau harus seharian di rumah, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke Pantai. Sudah lama sekali rasanya dia tidak menyelam. Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto sudah siap dengan semua peralatan menyelamnya. Kakashi pun tampak sudah siap berdiri di depan mobil menunggu Naruto. Melihat Kakashi yang masih setengah mengantuk dengan wajah malas, Naruto langsung memasang wajah cemberut.

"Hei Kakashi. Awas ya, kalau aku sampai tidak selamat tiba di tempat tujuan, akan aku hantui kau tujuh turunan!" ancam Naruto yang langsung disambut gelak tawa Kakashi.

"Hahaha…tenang saja Naruto. Kau pasti aman bersamaku," goda Kakashi.

"Ck, diam kau. Ayo cepat kita berangkat!" kata Naruto sambil memberikan death glare pada Kakashi. Kakashi hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi death glare Naruto.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mobil Ferarri merah itu sudah berada di tengah hiruk pikuk jalanan yang lumayan macet. Yach namanya juga weekend, semua orang pasti ingin memanfaatkannya dengan liburan bersama keluarga. keluarga? Naruto merenung mengingat kapan terakhir dia dan keluarganya pergi berlibur bersama. Haah sudah lama sekali rasanya. Dia rindu saat-saat bahagia dulu, saat dia, Tousan, Kaasan dan kedua kakaknya masih sering tertawa bersama. Entah kapan, saat-saat itu akan kembali dia rasakan.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama hampir tiga jam, akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat tujuan. Sebuah pantai yang di daerah terpencil, yang masih sepi pengunjung. Dengan senyuman lebar Naruto turun dari mobil. Direntangkan tangannya lebar-lebar sambil menghirup dalam-dalam segarnya udara pagi. Karena Kakashi masih sibuk mempersiapkan semua peralatan yang di butuhkan untuk menyelam, Naruto memutuskan berjalan-jalan lebih dulu di sekitar pantai. Saat sampai di sisi pantai yang agak jauh dari tempat parkir mobil, Naruto duduk-duduk di sisi karang yang agak menjorok ke pantai. Dipandanginya hamparan pantai yang luas dengan langit biru yang membentang, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja pandangan matanya tetumbuk pada suatu pemandangan lain yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Pemandangan yang jauh lebih indah dari apa yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi.

TBC…

A/N: Hallo minna-san, Happy SasuNaru day for all…

Ai datang lagi dengan sebuah fic twoshoot yang panjang dan gaje.

Semoga fic Ai berkenan di hati para reader semua.

Kalau ada saran, kritik atau flame, silahkan review… ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Special fic for SasuNaru's day.**

**My Lovely Rival**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Rate T**

**Warning: Shou-ai, gaje, typo, OOC, AU, alur cepet, etc. **

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Lovely, Rival © Aizawa Narui**

**Chapter 2**

NARUTO'S POV

Aku berjalan perlahan menyusuri pantai. Saat sampai di sebuah karang yang agak menjorok ke pantai, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak menikmati pemandangan indah yang terhampar di hadapanku. Aku tercekat saat melihat sekumpulan kura-kura kecil yang tengah berjalan menuju ke pantai. Tidak jauh dari kumpulan kura-kura itu ada seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk jongkok dengan sebuah kotak besar di tangannya. Pemuda itu tampak masih sibuk melepas beberapa ekor kura-kura lagi dari dalam kotak besar itu. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah aku mengenali siapa pemuda itu.

"Sasuke…" desisku tak percaya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku saat itu. Tanpa kusadari aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "Butuh bantuan?" tawarku padanya saat aku sudah berdiri di tepat di belakangnya.

Sasuke tampaknya tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar sapaanku, dia hanya menoleh sekilas lalu kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyodorkan kotak besar itu kehadapanku. Melihat itu, aku langsung ikut jongkok di sebelahnya. Perlahan aku mengambil kura-kura kecil yang ada di dalamnya dan melepaskannya.

"Mereka lucu ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut. Sesaat aku terpana melihat senyuman itu. Tidak bisa kupercaya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke ternyata bisa tersenyum selembut itu. Tanpa berkedip aku menatap Sasuke. Terpesona pada senyumannya yang sanggup membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Entah perasaan apa ini, yang jelas saat ini aku merasa sangat nyaman di dekatnya. Kulihat Sasuke masih tersenyum menatap kumpulan kura-kura itu. Tidak kusangka, seorang Sasuke yang begitu menyebalkan itu ternyata punya sisi lembut seperti ini.

"Ya, mereka memang lucu," jawabku dengan senyuman terbaikku. "Kau yang menangkarkan mereka ya?"

"Hn. Banyaknya perburuan telur kura-kura oleh manusia membuat populasi meraka berkurang drastis. Sayang kalau mereka harus punah," kata Sasuke sembari mendudukan dirinya di pasir.

"Ya, manusia terkadang memang bisa jadi musuh terbesar alam," kataku ikut duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Setelah itu kami terdiam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada lagi kata yang terucap. Kulirik Sasuke yang sedang menengadah memandang langit biru. Wajah tampannya tampak bercahaya dan semakin menawan di bawah sinar matahari pagi. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Jantungku kembali berdegup kencang. Benar-benar wajah yang rupawan, seandainya saja sifatnya itu tidak menyebalkan, aku pasti mau dengannya. Eh? Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Cepat-cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Haah..sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otakku. Aku tersenyum sendiri menyadari kalau ini adalah kali pertama kami bisa berinteraksi secara normal. Ternyata Sasuke tidaklah semenyebalkan yang aku kira.

"Oh ya, sedang apa kau di sini, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Hanya merasa bosan saja di rumah, jadi aku putuskan untuk pergi menyelam," jawabku. "Kau mau ikut?"

"No, thanks. Aku harus pulang sekarang," kata Sasuke seraya berdiri. "Bye, Dobe…"

Aku hanya terdiam menatap Sasuke yang mulai berjalan menjauh. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin ngobrol banyak dengannya, tapi masa' iya, aku harus menahannya di sini? Ya sudahlah, toh kami masih bisa ketemu lagi besok di sekolah. Setelah Sasuke menghilang dari pandanganku, entah mengapa ada satu rasa aneh yang menyelusup di hatiku. Seakan ada ruang kosong dan hampa yang muncul di sana. Keinginanku untuk menyelam tiba-tiba saja lenyap. Aku bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke tempat pakir.

"Kau kemana saja, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi saat melihat kedatanganku. "Ayo, semua perlengkapannya sudah siap, kita…"

"…kita pulang," kataku memotong perkataan Kakashi. Kakashi terbengong mendengar kata-kataku. Dahinya tampak berkerut heran. Tapi, tanpa bertanya Kakashi menuruti perkataanku. Dibereskannya lagi semua perlengkapan menyelam yang disiapkannya tadi. Tidak lama kemudian mobil kami sudah melaju di jalanan yang ramai. Selama perjalanan aku hanya diam sambil memandang ke luar jendela, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi..

END OF NARUTO'S POV

.

.

NORMAL POV

Sudah hampir seminggu ini Naruto selalu datang dan membantu Deidara di cafenya. Meski Deidara sudah melarang, Naruto tetap keras kepala dan mengacuhkan larangan itu. Selama itu pula Naruto jadi terbiasa dengan Sasuke yang setiap hari selalu mengunjungi café. Hubungan mereka yang semula seperti Tom and Jerry perlahan mulai membaik, meski tak bisa di bilang akur. Paling tidak, sekarang dia bisa berinteraksi dengan Sasuke tanpa saling memaki.

Sore itu, Naruto melihat Sasuke sedang duduk menyendiri di pojok ruangan café, di meja favoritnya. Perlahan Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. Masih diingatnya dengan jelas, insiden beberapa hari yang lalu. Insiden yang menjadi awal pertemuan mereka.

Sasuke hanya melirik sesaat sebelum menjawab singkat dengan kata favoritnya, "Hn."

Naruto pun menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Sasuke. Dilihatnya dua gelas juice tomat yang sudah kosong. "Hei, kau suka sekali dengan tomat ya? Aku lihat, setiap kali kau ke sini yang kau pesan selalu juice tomat," tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Yeah, begitulah. Kenapa, ada masalah?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto lagi, mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan.

"Tanya saja sendiri pada orangnya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ck kau ini, apa susahnya sih menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Hn. Kau berisik, Dobe," kata Sasuke datar.

"Aku kan cuma bertanya, Teme," sergah Naruto agak jengkel. "Sudahlah, aku pergi saja," kata Naruto beranjak dari duduknya. 'Meski sudah tidak pernah mengajak bertengkar lagi, ternyata Sasuke masih saja tetap menyebalkan.' Sungut Naruto dalam hati.

"Terserah," jawab Sasuke acuh. Setelah Naruto pergi dari hadapannya. Tampak sekilas Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega. "Terlalu lama berada di dekatmu, lama-lama aku bisa kehilangan kendali,Dobe," desah Sasuke pelan.

.

.

Pagi itu, Naruto tampak berlari terburu-buru menuju kelas. Gara-gara keasyikan bergadang nonton world cup, dia jadi bangun kesiangan dan lupa mengerjakan PR matematika. Dari rumah dia sudah berniat meminjam PR matematika Shikamaru atau Gaara kemudian menyalinnya. Tapi sayang, niatnya itu tak kesampaian dan ia harus rela gigit jari. Saat sampai di kelas, ternyata ia sudah terlambat. Buku PR Shikamaru dan Gaara sudah menjadi santapan umum. Terlihat teman-teman sekelasnya sudah merubungi meja Shikamaru dan Gaara untuk mencontek PR matematika mereka. Rupanya teman-teman sekelasnya pun tak jauh beda dengannya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Kalau sudah begini, ia harus pinjam buku PR siapa lagi coba? Dengan langkah gontai Naruto berjalan menuju mejanya, baru saja ia duduk, saa tiba-tiba sebuah buku melayang ke arahnya. Buku bersampul coklat itu jatuh tepat di depanya. Diraihnya buku itu dan ditelitinya dengan seksama. Mata Naruto langsung membulat sempurna saat membaca tulisan yang tertera di sampul buku itu. 'Uchiha Sasuke. Buku PR Matemetika'. Refleks dialihkannya pandangan matanya ke meja Sasuke yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Dilihatnya Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arahnya sebelum memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan lagu dari ipodnya.

Ragu-ragu Naruto membuka lembar demi lembar buku itu. Tampak deretan angka-angka yang tersusun rapi di sana. Sasuke memang pintar sih, tapi karena sifat dinginnya itu, tak ada satu pun teman sekelas yang berani mendekat apalagi meminjam buku PR padanya. Kalaupun ada, belum tentu juga akan dipinjami. 'Tapi kenapa dia meminjamkan buku PR-nya padaku? Bahkan tanpa aku minta?' pikir Naruto dalam hati. Rupanya bukan hanya Naruto saja yang kebingungan, teman-teman sekelas mereka yang melihat kejadian itu mau tak mau ikut mengernyitkan dahi. Tapi tak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang berani berkomentar. Naruto pun tak mau ambil pusing, karena tak punya pilihan lain, tanpa buang waktu lagi dia langsung menyalin deretan angka-angka itu ke dalam buku PR-nya

.

.

Pagi itu Naruto dan teman-teman sekelasnya baru saja selesai pelajaran olah raga. Mereka tampak sedang beristirahat di tepi lapangan. Setelah pertandingan basket tadi, rasanya tubuh mereka terasa sangat lelah. Bayangkan saja, sebelum pertandingan basket di mulai, Guy-sensei, guru olah raga mereka yang kelewat semangat itu, menyuruh mereka pemanasan dengan lari keliling lapangan sepakbola sebanyak 15 putaran dan push up 100 kali.

"Naruto, kau mau minum apa?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto yang sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon.

"Terserah kau saja, asal dingin dan segar," jawab Naruto sambil nyengir. Baru saja Naruto selesai mengucapkan kata-kata itu, tiba-tiba saja dirasakannya sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Terkejut Naruto pun terlonjak bangun. Ditelengkannya kepalanya heran saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di samping pohon dengan sebotol orange juice dingin tergenggam di tangannya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke melemparkan botol juice itu ke arah Naruto yang dengan refleks langsung menangkapnya. Setelah itu Sasuke berlalu pergi begitu saja, membuat Kiba dan teman-teman yang lain yang kebetulan ada di situ saling berpandangan heran. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tengah berjalan menuju ke gedung sekolah, di saat yang sama Sasuke juga tengah menoleh dan menatap ke arahnya, sesaat mereka saling tatap sebelum Sasuke berbalik dan pergi tanpa menoleh lagi. Naruto tersenyum melihat botol orange juice di tangannya, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran teman-temannya, dibukanya tutup botol orange juice itu lalu meneguk isinya sampai habis separuh.

.

.

"Kiba…" panggil Naruto pada Kiba yang sedang asyik dengan HP-nya. Kiba hanya berdehem menanggapi panggilan Naruto. Saat ini, mereka sedang ada di atap sekolah, tempat favorit mereka saat istirahat siang. "Menurutmu, ada yang berubah pada Sasuke tidak?"

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke memang terlihat baik padamu. Tapi hanya padamu Naruto, sedangkan padaku dan teman-teman sekelas sikapnya sama saja," komentar Kiba tanpa menoleh.

Naruto yang mendengar komentar Kiba tersenyum. Ya, itu benar juga sih, Sasuke terlihat ramah dan baik padanya. Meski tidak bisa di bilang sepenuhnya baik, tapi paling tidak, Sasuke tidak lagi acuh dan dingin. 'Apa sekarang Sasuke sudah bisa menerima kehadiranku sebagai seorang teman?' pikir Naruto dalam hati. Teman…Naruto tersenyum pahit saat memikirkan kata itu. Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh saat membayangkan Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai teman. Ditatapnya awan putih di langit sembari menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dicobanya menetralkan perasaan aneh hatinya. Naruto mengepalkan tangan erat-erat, ia tidak boleh lagi mempunyai pikiran dan perasaan aneh seperti itu.

.

.

Malam hari saat Naruto tengah sibuk di depan computer mengerjakan tugas di kamarnya, tiba-tiba saja Tousan-nya masuk dan duduk di ranjangnya. Naruto yang terkejut langsung berbalik dan menatap heran pada Tousannya. Tidak biasanya Tousan-nya mendatanginya di kamar, kalau pun ada perlu biasanya Naruto-lah yang akan dipanggil.

Minato tersenyum melihat tatapan bingung putra bungsunya itu, "Kenapa, apa Tousan tidak boleh masuk kamarmu?"

Naruto pun balas tersenyum dan duduk di samping Tousan-nya. "Tentu saja boleh. Apa Tousan ada perlu denganku?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Minato menghela nafas sejenak, "Bagaimana kabar kedua kakakmu?" tanya Minato sambari menatap foto keluarga mereka yang di pajang Naruto di meja di sisi ranjangnya.

Naruto membeku mendengar pertanyaan Tousan-nya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Setelah sekian lama, Tousan akhirnya menanyakan keadaan kedua kakaknya?

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Tousan," jawab Naruto pelan.

"Syukurlah," kata Minato, diraihnya bingkai foto itu dan mengelus permukaan kacanya lembut. "Tousan, rindu pada mereka berdua."

Perasaan Naruto membuncah bahagia mendengar kata-kata Tousan-nya barusan. Setengah tidak percaya Naruto mengulangi kata-kata itu, "T-tousan merindukan mereka?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

"Ya. Tousan sadar, Tousan salah. Seharusnya sebagai orang tua, Tousan mendukung pilihan mereka, bukannya menghalangi. Semoga saja mereka mau memaafkan Tousan."

"Dei-nii dan Ino-nee pasti senang mendengarnya. Lagipula mereka tidak pernah marah pada Tousan, justru merekalah yang merasa bersalah karena menentang keinginan Tousan," kata Naruto dengan senyuman.

Minato pun tersenyum dan mengelus lembut kepala Naruto. "Tousan tidak akan mengulangi lagi kesalahan Tousan. Kalau kau pun menolak untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarga, Tousan tidak akan memaksamu. Kau bebas menentukan pilihan hidupmu."

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Tidak Tousan, aku tidak akan mengecewakan Tousan. Aku pasti akan belajar jadi pemimpin yang baik seperti Tousan."

Minato menatap haru putra bungsunya itu. "Terima kasih," ucap Minato tulus. Mendengar itu Naruto langsung memeluk Tousan-nya hangat. "Ajaklah kedua kakakmu pulang. Kaasan sangat merindukan mereka."

Naruto mengangguk dalam pelukan Tousan-nya. 'Thanks, God. Akhirnya Engkau mendengar doaku,' Kata Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto berangkat sekolah dengan semangat. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri, senyuman tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Sudah tidak sabar rasanya ia menunggu jam pulang sekolah. Ingin cepat-cepat menyampaikan kata-kata Tousan-nya semalam pada Deidara. Karena terlalu senang, Naruto jadi tidak fokus berjalan, tanpa sengaja ia terpeleset saat menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Hampir saja ia jatuh menyentuh lantai kalau saja tidak ada sebuah tangan yang menahan tubuhnya. Karena takut terjatuh, refleks Naruto memeluk erat tubuh penolongnya itu. Tercium bau maskulin yang menenangkan, penasaran siapa penolongnya, Naruto pun mendongakan kepalanya. Naruto tercekat saat melihat siapa yang tengah dipeluknya.

"Sasuke..." desis Naruto tak percaya. Naruto membeku saat Sasuke menatap matanya. Sesaat mereka larut diam. Sasuke pun tak berkedip menatap mata biru seindah langit itu dengan pandangan yang susah di jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Ia seolah larut dalam pesona Shapire yang mengikat dan menghanyutkan onyx-nya dalam dimensi lain.

Tanpa di sadari, entah siapa yang memulai lebih dulu, wajah mereka saling mendekat, meniadakan jarak di antara mereka sehingga sedetik kemudian bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang singkat. Ciuman yang seakan mewakili seluruh isi hati mereka saat itu. Suara bel tanda masuk yang berbunyi nyaring, membuat mereka tersentak dan seketika melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Menyadari apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan membuat Sasuke dan Naruto jadi salah tingkah. Buru-buru mereka membuang pandangan mereka ke arah lain. Masing-masing dari mereka sibuk memikirkan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

'Damn! Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? Bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menciumnya? Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku nanti. Seharusnya aku bisa menahan diri. Dasar, bodoh. Memang sih, sejak bertemu dengannya aku sudah menyukainya, tapi belum tentu dia juga menyukaiku 'kan? Terdengar konyol mungkin, tapi si Oranye boy-Dobe itu memang sudah mencuri hatiku. Sekarang apa yang harus aku katakan padanya? Bagaimana kalau dia marah padaku? Haah… padahal, akhir-akhir ini hubunganku dengannya sudah mulai membaik,' kata Sasuke meruntuki kebodohannya dalam hati. Perlahan diliriknya Naruto dari ekor matanya. Dilihatnya Naruto tengah diam membelakanginya. 'Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Ck sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Okay, karena sudah terlanjur basah lebih baik aku nyebur saja sekalian. Aku ungkapkan saja isi hatiku padanya. Masa bodoh, dia terima atau tidak,' tekad Sasuke dalam hati.

'Astaga! Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? Bagaimana mungkin, aku bisa berciuman dengan Sasuke? Kami ini kan sama-sama laki-laki. Apa yang akan dipikirkannya tentang aku nanti? Aku memang menyukainya, tapi belum tentu Sasuke juga menyukaiku 'kan? Bagaimana kalau dia malah membenciku? Haah…dasar, payah. Padahal, akhir-akhir ini hubungan kami sudah membaik. Apa sebaiknya aku minta maaf saja padanya ya?' pikir Naruto.

Di saat bersamaan mereka berbalik.

Dengan ekspresi salah tingkah Naruto memulai pembicaraan. "Sasuke, a-aku…"

"…aku menyukaimu, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke memotong kata-kata Naruto. Naruto membeku mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"A-apa kau bilang, Teme?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang, Dobe!" kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang kau katakan, Teme," protes Naruto.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kau lupakan saja."

"Eh? Enak saja. Mana mungkin aku melupakannya? Aku juga menyukaimu tahu," sergah Naruto kesal. Sesaat kemudian Naruto terbelalak menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Naruto. "Jadi…?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Ck, apa aku perlu mengatakannya, Dobe?"

"Mengatakan apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar Dobe!"

"Gaah…aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Teme."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja! Ayo, kita ke kelas," kata Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu, Teme. Ayo katakan…" pinta Naruto seraya menarik lengan Sasuke, menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Katakan apa?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Aaargh…kau benar-benar menyebalkan,Teme!" gerutu Naruto kesal.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju kelas. Tanpa diketahui Naruto yang berjalan di belakangnya, Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

Mau tak mau Naruto pun mengikuti Sasuke. Ekspresi kesal di wajah Naruto berangsur-angsur menghilang dan dengan segera berganti, sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Ternyata, Tuhan memang benar-benar menyayanginya. Semalam, ia mendapatkan kabar bahagia dari Tousan-nya dan sekarang, ia baru saja jadian dengan Sasuke. Meski ia sadar sepenuhnya, bahwa hubungannya dengan Sasuke akan mendapat banyak tentangan nantinya. Tapi Naruto percaya, kalau hari-harinya besok bersama Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Demikian juga hubungannya dengan keluarganya, semuanya pasti akan kembali lagi seperti dulu. Ya, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

FIN

A/N:

Mohon maaf, Minna-san…

Chap 2 ini terpaksa Ai re-post, karena ada something wrong sekaligus nambahin beberapa kata yang hilang, tapi ga banyak kok, cuma nambahin 300an kata. Hehehe… *digetok*

Sebenarnya di fic ini banyak scene yang hilang, err…bukan hilang sebenarnya, tapi sengaja Ai potong karena fic ini sebenarnya adalah fic 6 chap yang (terpaksa) Ai jadikan twoshoot. ==a

Jadi harap maklum, kalau gaje…*nyengir* *diinjek reader*

Okay, ada kritik, saran atau flame, silahkan review… ^o^


End file.
